The present invention relates to a method for the production of a heat exchanger, and to a heat exchanger.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Plate heat exchangers are known in the state of the art for use as coolers in the field of automobile construction. These plate heat exchangers include a plurality of stacked, trough-shaped heat exchanging plates having circumferential edges which bear upon one another and are snugly brazed with each another. As an alternative, flat tubes, for example rectangular tubes but also oval tubes, are arranged in an outer tube, with a first medium flowing through the tubes and a second medium flowing about the tubes, i.e. between outer tube and inner tube.
To increase the surface area for transfer of heat, the arrangement of ribs or also turbulators has been proposed in at least one of the afore-mentioned flow passages.
It would be desirable and advantageous to obviate prior art shortcomings by providing an improved heat exchanger which can be made in a cost-efficient way and with superior product accuracy.